


Joe's Paradise

by arey1990



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s04e16 Who Are You?, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Lover's Walk, Other, This Year's Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey1990/pseuds/arey1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wondered how Faith knew about Spike. So this is the scenario I imagined. A strip club. Faith. Spike. And a whole lot of ass kicking. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joe's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17

"Spike? Spike. William the Bloody with a chip in his head."  
-Who Are You

Timeline Season 3  
Post Lover's Walk

Faith got ready for the night.  
She needed to make some quick easy cash and, though it wasn't the cleanest place she's worked in, one shift at Joe's Paradise  
_HOT HOT Fun with NUDE NUDE Girls_  
easily brought in a thousand, sometimes more. Enough to live on.

Faith didn't need much, stuffing two stakes, an outfit, eyeliner, and a tube of dark lipstick into a small backpack.  
She slid a third stake into her waistband and closed the motel door. There was no need to lock it. There wasn't much to take.

As Faith trudged through the seedy side of Sunnydale she kept an eye and ear out for any monsters. There were plenty in the area, no doubt because it was a spot Buffy neglected.  
_'Guess Miss Princess doesn't do ghettos.'_  
Where did that thought come from?  
Faith shrugged it off, not wanting to examine too closely that she did resent Buffy. Buffy would probably never shake her almost virgin ass for some cash.

Faith gritted her teeth and hurried faster to Joe's and nodded at the bouncer, who nodded back and let her in. She looked around and saw some early losers scattered around the venue smoking. The stage was highlighted with blue and red lights.

Faith beelined to the bar, "Hey Mike."

"Hey girl, haven't seen you in a while," trilled the overly botoxed male barteneder.

"Give me my usual. Is Joe in?" Mike placed a sweaty beer in front of Faith.

"Yes he is." Mike jerked his head, "In the back."

Fath knocked back the beer and strode into Joe's office.

Joe was a tired looking man in his 30's, blonde hair slicked back loan shark style, dressed in his usual outfit of white dress shirt and pants. His weathered cowboy boots were propped on the desk.  
Faith barged in. "Joe I need a shift."  
Joe raised his arms, "Faith baby, we're booked for the night."

"Bull. You know nobody can do a show like I can."

Joe nodded, "That's true but you didn't give me enough notice."

Faith rolled her eyes and cocked out her hip. Joe studied her. "But maybe there's something we can do about this miscommunication."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith groaned, slamming her hips back into Joe as he took her doggystyle on his desk. Even though Joe was definetly considered scum of the earth, he wasn't bad looking and was an okay fuck. With a blowjob here, some pussy there, he always kept an opening for Faith and she got to keep all the cash.

Faith hurriedly rubbed her clit and exploded, her Slayer muscles gripping Joe to a quick climax.

He collapsed onto his chair. Faith pulled up her pants and lit a cigarrete. "Whatdya say Joe?"

Joe nodded. "You're on in 5."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith freshened up in the bathroom and strode into the dancers' area. Lots of the girls were bottle-blondes decked out in sparkly g-strings and overdone mascara.  
Faith ignored them and stepped out of her jeans and shirt. She pulled on a set of thin lacy lingerie and wresled into her leather pants and tight tank top. A quick touchup of lipstick a sweep of eyeliner and she was good to go.

 

Faith strutted to the stage massaging her breasts. Stripping wasn't unlike being at the clubs. You just tended to pull out all your private bits to a dozen more people instead of some hard-on in the corner of a building.

Faith kept her eyes closed, losing herself to the hard beats of Kid Rock's 'Cowboy.' She bucked and rolled her hips, ripped off her tank top, did a back bend, humped the floor and tossed her hair.

She grabbed the pole and pretended to lick the length of it on her way up to a stand. Faith swiftly kicked off her combat boots and peeled of her leather pants. She turned to smirk at the lights and the shadowy figures, turned her back and touched her hands to the floor and dropped to a perfect split. She gave the floor a few humps, massaging her breasts, tossing her hair. A few moments of that and she sprang up and onto the pole, her Slayer muscles aiding her acrobats. As the song ended Faith sunk onto her hands and knees in a mock show of submission to the edge of the stage, ripped off her thong, stuffed it into some guys' mouth and collected the bills being waved at her. She hurriedly scooped the rest of the cash scattered on stage and made her exit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..97,98,99,100,101. $1,101. Not bad for an hour."  
Faith put half of the money into her bag and split the rest of the cash, one wad going in her boot and the other in her pants. She quickly exited Joe's through the back, not planning on staying for an entire shift. Faith stopped to light a cigarette when she heard begging.

"Please let me go!"

Faith crushed her cigarette on the ground and crept down the alley.

"Hmmm, say please one more time," purred a foreign accent.

This time the girl was sobbing, "Please! Please let me go! I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

Faith slinked behind a man pinning a girl against the wall, the guy's peroxide bleached head glowing in the darkness.

"Yes! Yes! Anything!"

"Scream for me," said the guy before roaring and burying his head into the girls' neck. The girl screamed hysterically.

Faith hurried over, the sound of the vampire's guzzling making her stomache churn, and flung the vamp off. The girl collapsed to the ground, weak and shivering. Faith saw it was one of the girls from Joe's.

The vampire sprang up and faced her, it's demonic visage smeared with blood. Faith flung her backpack off and taunted the vampire. "I think you just made my night."

The vamp paused, observing her, then began to giggle. "I can't believe this. Another one! You Slayers just keep popping up-like cancer."

Faith whipped out the stake at her waistband. "You know what I am. Cute. Now go to hell."

Faith advanced in a flurry of kicks and punches. The vampire deflected her hits.

"Thought you were the other one for a sec'. Doubt she's ever visited this neck of the woods. As for hell, it looks like you're on your way down too pet." The vampire leered at her.

Faith backhanded the demon, took a punch in the mouth, then locked it's arm into hers only to turn and hurl it into the brick wall. The vampire's head made a satisfying crack as it collided but it whirled around, ready for more.

"Aren't you a little firecracker!," it mused. Faith raised her staked and hurled herself at the vampire, only for it to clamp a hand on her neck, abruptly stopping her attack. Faith gagged.

"Tonight's not my night to die pet. I'm on my way to get the love of me unlife back from a soddin' Chaos demon. And frankly, I'm not in the mood to have another Slayer.Fuck.Things.Up.For.Me!" What began conversationally ended in a shout as the vampire threw Faith across the ally.

Faith tumbled across the floor and landed on her belly, gasping for air. The vampire straddled her waist and pinned her wrists down. Faith bucked and snarled, scraping her face on the dirty ground. "Get the fuck off me!"

"I guess this will be number 3 for ol' Spike. Looks like William the Bloodys' still got it," the vampire declared proudly.

Faith smelled its' rancid breath as it neared her neck and shot her leg back into a scorpion kick, her boot colliding with the back of Spike's head, causing him to fly over her. 

Faith grabbed her stake, ready for the kill.

Spike roared, grabbed an overhanging bar and kicked Faith in the chest, knocking her down.

She sprang up only to see Spike scale up the wall and take off into the night.

Faith wiped her face, spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground and sneered 

"Chump."


End file.
